that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyde's Father
Hyde's Father is the 3rd episode of Season 3 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis Hyde's world is turned upside down when he finds that his father, who left over eight years ago, is bartending at a local dive. And Donna's annoyed when she finds a stack of girly magazines under Eric's bed. Recap In a bar, Hyde, Fez, Kelso and Eric walk in, surprised that the bouncer didn't even look at their fake IDs; they go to the bar to order drinks, and the bartender asks them if school let out early. Kelso starts to say yes, but Eric stops him. The bartender tells Hyde that he looks familiar, and Hyde says, "Yeah... Dad." In the bar, Hyde's dad is surprised to see him; Eric takes Kelso and Fez to a table so that Hyde and Bud can talk. Bud tells Hyde that he looks like his mom; he has her hair, and her sideburns, then says that time flies when you're having fun. Hyde asks, "Or when you're drunk?" and Bud says that it's the same thing; he then tells Hyde that he was thinking about calling him since he got back into town. Hyde asks how long he's been in town, and Bud admits that he's been there for a year. Hyde is upset by this, and leaves. Eric, Kelso, and Fez watch him go, and comment that they should go after him after the next round. In the Forman basement, Kelso looks through a nudie magazine and comments on the girls; Donna makes some sarcastic comments on how stupid the magazines are, and makes jokes about them. Kelso reads one of the articles: Surefire Ways To Pick Up Women, which says that men should look women in the eye and use their name when speaking to them. Fez immediately begins trying out the advice on Donna. change: Jackie and Kelso dance on the screen. In the Forman kitchen, Hyde tells Kitty that he's not hungry; Laurie says that's good, because he's freeloading. Leo comes in and says that Bud was at the Fotohut looking for Hyde, which surprised him because he thought that the "bald dude" was Hyde's dad. Hyde leaves the table, and Leo takes his place and begins eating. Kitty is surprised that Bud's in town; Eric tells them that he's been there for a year and hadn't called Hyde yet. Kitty wants to talk about it, and Eric says that Hyde is keeping it all bottled up; Red thinks that is a good idea to keep everything bottled up, but Kitty points out that Hyde needs them now. She says that they'll invite Bud over for drinks, and Eric asks if that's such a good idea, since Bud is an alcoholic so she deicde to get some Shirley Temples and cheese. In Eric's bedroom, he and Donna are making out on the bed; she notices a magazine sticking out from under the bed and pulls it out. It's a nudie magazine; she gets up and looks under the bed and finds a whole stack of magazines. She's upset, but Eric doesn't understand why, since she was laughing about it in the basement. She tells him that it was different then; Eric tries to explain why he has the magazines, but Donna just leaves. In the Forman driveway, Fez tries the "Surefire Ways" on Jackie, looking her in the eye and using her name quite often when speaking to her; she just asks if she has something in her eye, then tells him to stop whatever it is that he's doing. In the Forman living room, Leo sits on the sofa; Red wants to throw him out, but Kitty says that he's there because he cares about Hyde. Hyde comes in; when Kitty tells him that Bud is coming, he goes out, and Kitty follows him. Bud arrives, and Kitty brings Hyde back in. Red offers Bud a drink, and Kitty gives him a soda. Bud tells them that his life has changed since he quit drinking and now he has a job, an apartment, and a TV. Hyde comments that he remembers when he was a kid and he didn't even have a dad, then leaves. Red wonders who could have foreseen that, and Kitty tells him to can it. In the Forman basement, in the circle, Fez tells the guys that the magazine was wrong, he tried their suggestions on Jackie, but she just ignored him. Hyde reads the magazine and says that it suggests tight pants (for showing one's joie de vivre and an open shirt. Donna asks them if they'd still read the magazines if they had girlfriends; Kelso tells her that he had two girlfriends and some action on the side, and he still read the magazines. Fez says that if he had Jackie, he would never read the magazines... unless she were away, or asleep... Hyde tells Donna that it's the way men are, and if Eric were actually dating one of the nudie models, he'd be locked in the bathroom, looking at nude pictures of Donna. Kelso asks if there are nude pictures of Donna, and she tackles him. In the Forman kitchen, Kitty tells Hyde that Bud has changed, and Hyde comments that it's nice that she knows that but he doesn't, as he never knew Bud in the first place. Kitty tells him that this is his chance, and Hyde imagines.. (while "You're My Best Friend" by Queen plays) Hyde and Bud working on a car engine together; then the two of them are playing catch, and when Hyde throws the ball, he hits Bud in the groin with it; then Hyde is in bed and wakes up from a nightmare, Bud comes in to comfort him and gives him a beer. Hyde tells Kitty that he doesn't want to get to know Bud; she says he's bottling things up, but he just leaves. In Eric's bedroom, Eric pulls a nudie magazine out from under the bed and opens it to the naughty librarian; she begins talking to him, saying that she won't help him cheat on his girlfriend. She puts her clothes back on, and calls him a filthy boy. In the bar, Hyde comes in and yells at Bud that he was never there, and left, and can't just come back and expect everything to be fine; Bud says that Hyde's right. Hyde calls him a jerk, and Bud agrees again; Hyde points out that it's hard to yell at him when he's agreeing all the time, and adds that he's still angry, and Bud's caving is only making it worse. Bud offers Hyde a beer, which he accepts. In the Forman basement, Fez comes in wearing tight pants and an open shirt. Jackie and Kelso are sitting on the sofa; Jackie doesn't look, but Kelso does, and starts laughing. Jackie finally looks at him, and tells him that she doesn't like what he's wearing, but Kelso thinks that it's hilarious. Jackie tells Fez that only cheap, slutty girls would like a guy who dressed that way; Laurie comes downstairs to get her laundry, sees Fez, and tells him that he's hot. In the Forman driveway, Hyde and Bud come in from hanging out together; Bud tells Hyde that he's got an extra room at his apartment, if Hyde ever needs a place to stay. He adds that it's a great place, and even though the rent is due, they don't evict you for three months, so he's got another two days before he's evicted. From the kitchen, Kitty watches the two of them talking, and proudly tells Red that she brought them together. Outside, Hyde asks Bud if he needs money, and gives him enough to pay the rent; this is what Red sees when he looks out, and he's upset. In Eric's bedroom, Eric proudly shows Donna that he has no more nudie magazines; she tells him that she understands why he has them, and although it's disgusting, it's in a cute and harmless way, so she's okay with him having the magazines. In the Forman kitchen, Hyde comes in with a bag of clothing; he tells Red that he's moving in with Bud; Red isn't happy about it, but Hyde points out that Bud is his dad; he wants Red to tell Kitty that he's left, so that he won't have to deal with her crying. Red comments that he doesn't want to deal with it either, then tells Hyde that he's welcome to come back. Red asks if Hyde expects a hug and says that he's not going to get one, but hugs him anyway. In Eric's bedroom, he looks at a nudie magazine, and the cheer leader in the picture asks him if it's okay, since he has a girlfriend. He tells her yes, it's fine, his girlfriend is okay with him looking at the magazines; she starts to take off her top and Eric says, "Yay, team!" Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Lisa Robin Kelly as Laurie Forman Special Guest Stars :Tommy Chong as Leo Chingkwake :Robert Hays as Bud Hyde Trivia *Tanya Roberts and Don Stark are absent from the main cast in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Hyde